Detective Conan: Summer sa Pinas'
by ziraulo
Summary: DC gang spend a few weeks in the Phillipines. Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic…………………………

Please go easy on me

Sabina: Sakura-sama don't own dc although she wants to. She only owns some ocs. The others belong to her sister, Usagi-sama.

Prologue

"I'm sooooooooooooooooo bored to death!" Charming said for the 78th time

"Quit bothering me, will you sis! You're driving me crazy!" Crystal shouted for also the 78th time.

"What is taking them so long! If they don't get here before 1 p.m., I'm getting in there!" Charming shouted.

"We're here!" A feminine voice announced.

"Finally!" The annoyed 9-year old said with over-exaggeration.

"Onee-chan!" Crystal scolded her sister.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry, I was just bored. So Ran-san, how was your flight? " Charming asked.

"It was alright, no more pilots getting poisoned!" Ran told the twins.

"How about everyone else?" Crystal asked. Ran motioned her to look at her back.

Crystal sweat dropped as she saw Sonoko bringing her bags in a cart, while Professor Agasa was having a hard time pushing a cart containing a snoring Kogoro Mouri and the detective boys (not to mention her sister who is trying to feed Detective Mouri a fly and Ai and Ayumi's heads on Conan's shoulders.)

Suddenly, Sabina just popped out of the blue and said "So guys, how about lunch?

"Kyaa! Sabina don't scare me like that!" A startled child answered her "always hungry but never got fat friend."

"Ahem, you didn't answer my question…….." Sabina said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"About your question, yeah, we all want to eat." Charming answered for all of them.

"C'mon, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sabina told them.

"How about the others?" Crystal asked. Her twin just motioned her to look behind. When she looked behind, she saw all the sleepyheads awake. "Problem solved" Charming said as her sister looked back at her.

"Let's?" Sabina said as she pointed to an open door to a limousine.

After that, they went to McDonald's for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm up with the next chapter. This is gonna be one of hell of a reunion…….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 1**

"…….You mean we're going to the beach?!" Ayumi asked excitedly.

Charming took a spoonful of rice, nodded and said "Yep, and we're not only visiting the beach, we're also visiting the safari with the tigers, the butterfly farm and many other places!"

"Sis, mind the manners!" Crystal said with her mouth full.

Charming rolled her eyes and asked "You told us that you guys still have other companions. So where are they?"

After Charming asked that question, the door opened. A woman with blonde hair followed by two people, a green haired teen and green haired kid. There were also two familiar faces following them.

"Ah, mareng Phoebe!" The driver Nina said, hugging the blonde haired woman.

"Kudo?!?!?" Heiji asked in disbelief.

"Hattori!" Conan said, trying to hide the fact that he called him Kudo.

Everybody looked at the two detectives. There was silence for a while.

"Cut it out!" The green haired 9-year old shouted.

After eating and the introductions, the immediately went in the limo.

"Um, excuse me, but where are we going next?" Sonoko asked.

"We're going to Subic now, dear." The blonde haired woman named Phoebe said.

They all kept chatting, even the driver Nina.

Then, Conan saw a ten wheeler truck coming this way and Nina didn't even notice it.

"TRUCK!!!!!!!!!!!" Conan screamed.

Nina immediately turned, making everyone slide to the sides.

Everyone slided to the right side of the car, making Ayumi blush because she got nearer to Conan.

Conan also blushed since he got nearer to Ran.

"Hoy, ayos-ayusin mo nga pag-mamaneho mo! Muntik mo na kami mabanga!" Phoebe shouted in tagalog, of course.

Then, an argument broke off between Phoebe and the truck driver.

As they were arguing, Francine called the attention of a traffic enforcer.

A few minutes later...

"Finnaly, mom!" Fiona said.

"Okay, let's go!" Nina said as she kept driving.

After quite a while of pure boringness, a song that seemed to have caught the attention of the pinoys with them.

"Hawak kamay, di kita iiwan sa paglakbay

Dito sa mundong walang katiyakan

Hawak kammmmaaaaayyyy

Di kita bibitawan sa paglalakbay

sa mundo ng kawallaaaaaaaaannnnn..."

The pinoy kids sang along to this. Then, Crystal spoke.

"How 'bout we play the 'secret game'?"

"I love that game!" Charming replied.

"Is everybody okay with it?" Crystal asked somehow begging for them to play.

Wish granted for Crystal, everyone agreed.

"Okay, let's start with ..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, I know how you hate cliffies, but I can't help it. BTW, EffisheiRan, ate ako. thanks 4 all those who reviewed!.


	3. Chapter 3

Here goes chapter three. Reunion continued and beach time. Finally!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Charming!" Crystal proudly announced.

"Okay, something they don't know…….. I think I have great sense of smell. Honest. I'm at Sabina's place and I still smell mom cooking dinner!"

"Okay, sis chose someone!" Crystal said.

"Francine!" Charming pointed.

"I totally love Dennis Trillo!" Francine said excitedly.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "What does this Dennis Trillo look like?" Sonoko asked.

Francine immediately showed her 'dennis gallery' in her cell phone which is filled with all telefantasya episodes and all other shows with Dennis Trillo in it.

"Oh my God! He's so cute!!!!!!" Sonoko squealed. Ran, Ayumi and Kazuha blushed when they saw his picture Even Ai got interested in him. The said picture also made all guys in the car except Prof. Agasa jealous.

'Nothing's special about him….' Conan thought to himself.

"Next is………Ran!" Francine said.

"Me….. I know karate." Ran simply, obviously thinking about Shinichi.

"Really Ran-san? You look more like a beauty queen to us!" Crystal and Charming said.

Ran blushed at that statement "If you want, I can show you some moves" She offered.

"Yes please." Crystal said.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Ran-san! Watch out world, Charming's here to kick butt!" Charming said.

"I don't wanna play anymore!" The fraternal twins, Sha-sha and Tin-tin complained.

"Okay we'll stop." Sabina said.

As if it was on cue, Nina stopped driving.

"Uh, mom, I just meant we're gonna stop playing. We're not telling you to stop driving." Sabina said nervously.

"No, dear. We're stopping to help some stranded people." Nina explained.

"On this dusty, lahar covered road?" Francine and Sonoko asked in a disgusted tone.

Fiona was completely fed up with Dennis-fan girls' complaints so an argument started again.

Nobody noticed the argument between the Francine, Fiona and Sonoko.

Nina went out, approached the car and said "Kailangan nyo ba ng tulong? (Do you need help?)"

"Sa totoo lang, oo. (To tell you the truth, yeah we do)" The guy said.

"Uncle Yusaku?" Conan asked, surprised, of course. What a small world……

"Hm, Conan? What are you doing here?" Yusaku asked.

"Conan, dear, do you know these people?" Nina asked Conan.

"Yes, Nina-san. This is Uncle Yusaku and the two in the car are Aunt Yukiko and……." Conan said.

But before he could continue, someone shouted from the limousine. "Mom?" The voice said. When they looked behind, they saw Ran.

After a few introductions (again), they decided to let them hitch, along with the car using that hook-like thing that can be found at tow trucks. Yep, Nina installed something in the limousine, AGAIN.

"Marunong ka pala mag-tagalog. (I didn't know you can speak tagalong.)" Phoebe told Yusaku.

"Sa totoo lang, ngayon-ngayon lang ako natuto. (To tell you the truth, I just learned it recently.) Yusaku said.

A few more conversations, which include different languages in the Philippines, Nina –cough- Yusaku –cough- Phoebe –cough) they finally got to the beach.

"HHHaaaaaayyyy salamat! 'Kala ko 'di na kayo darating! (Ffffffiiiiiinnnnaaalllyy! I thought you guys ditched us!) A girl said as she approached the group.

"Everyone, let me present, the one and only……. Sakura Urameshi!!!!" Charming said.

"Sakura, is that you?" Ran asked her 12 year old cousin.

"Ate Ran, of course it's me!!" Sakura said as the two hugged each other.

Sakura broke the hug and looked around. "But where's Kuya Shin?" Sakura asked, looking for Shinichi.

Everyone was silent. The happy summer time feeling suddenly disappeared. Then, Fiona broke the silence. "How about let's get in and play Dr. Quack-quack?" Fiona suggested nervously.

"Dr. Quack-quack? Sure!" Charming said.

"What's that game?" Mitsuhiko asked curiously.

"We'll tell you later!" Sakura said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ugh, finally! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Next chap, dr. quack-quack, detective conan style!

Special messages:

Thank to keishinigami for answering my question.

Oo, kapuso ako.

EffisheiRan, kelan pwede bugbugin si Ayame?

Name sources:

Charming- Bakekang's daughter

Crystal- Bakekang's daughter

Sabina- main char. in majika

Nina- singre's name

Most of these won't make sense if you're not a Filipino…..


End file.
